Silver's Storm
by Silverwingem13
Summary: Ella, code name Silver is thrown into the epic environment of contractors and humans. Possessing the unique power to have made four different contracts, she was the person of a legend. She hasn't even had enough time to find her contract beore the small silvery patch on her neck gave her away and she was brutally kidnapped by an organization paired with Hei, bent on using her power
1. Prologue

_A small Asian girl was pounding on the glass that separated him from her. Her small dark brown eyes were wide with fear and she had tears running red streaks down her face. She had a small birthmark shaped like a lotus on her neck, and had on a white dress stained with blood. All around her were piles of bodies, her parents, her brother, and the rest of her family. She pressed her small palms against the glass, pleading for him to help, but he could not move. Each time that she pressed her hand on the glass, small bloody fingerprints were smeared onto the clear material. She was so involved in her actions, she didn't notice a man dressed in black, carrying a semi-automatic rifle, strolling up behind her. This man was a pair of army pants and a black vest. When he looked up, his face was covered by a white mask, which had droplets of blood on it. The man behind the glass tried to yell to the girl, but something or someone had gagged him, and was just letting him watch this bloody scene. The girl turned, but the guy was prepared. She turned to the glass again, and her tear streaked eyes begged for help. Then, she opened her mouth and let out a blood-curling scream, that barely pierced the glass prison, just as the man's rifle swung and connected with her side. She was literally thrown to the side by the rifle. Right before the man took aim at the small Asian girl she looked directly toward the glass. She mouthed five words. "Why didn't you save me?" Then the man hit her with the butt of his rifle and dragged her small unmoving body away from the room._

Suddenly, Cory woke up. Still trembling from his dream he tried to stretch out his arms, but realized that throughout the whole dream, his muscled had been clenched. His name was Cory Grisauld, he had blue eyes and curly blond hair. Cory Grisauld has had this dream for several days. Some would think that is was just a figment of his imagination, but he knew what it was from. Ten years ago, Cory had been 6 year old, and had this dream for a month long. It had been started after his best friend, Ella and Ella's family had been brutally murdered. Ella was that small Asian girl from his dream, and she was the only one not found when the police investigated. The criminal who did this was never identified and Ella's murder was never solved. Cory felt a small tear escape his bright blue eyes, and he dutifully rubbed his eyes. It was his fault that she died, he had always told himself.

It was August 14th that a small Coloradoan family was found lying dead in the house. It was also that day when Cory forgot to check up on his friend Ella, who was also six. Cory thought that if he had been there, Ella would not have disappeared.

Some people thought that Ella had committed the slaughter of her family and relatives until they found her blood scattered all over the windowsill, her hairs trapped in a dent in the wall that the police believed she was thrown against, and then, the fingerprints of an unregistered man all over her family's bodies.

Cory snapped back into the present, and abruptly sat up and slammed his fist against the wall. "Fuck! Why did you have to die?" he cried to the wall. Almost every time he though about Ella, this was his reaction. And then he remembered a detail about this day, the tenth anniversary of that bloody discovery. Ironically, that day was his birthday. Grudgingly he walked to his dresser and proceeded to get dressed in pair of jeans and a navy blue shirt. He slung his black backpack and loaded on the bus.

It was Friday August 14th, that Cory trudged to the school bus. It's yellow and black shape stood out clearly in dim dawn light. As the bus made its way to the high school, he studied his hands, lost in his own entity. His first class of the day went by smoothly, but it was third period that he looked blankly at a wall, replaying his dream in his head. The teacher stood up and told the class that they had a new student joining them. This wasn't a strange occurrence; after all, it was only the 1st month of school.

"Come in please Kaya," the teacher told the person in the hall, ushering them into the room. A girl next to Cory, who had asked him out before, whispered that she had heard that this girl came from Russia. He pondered this information, while an Asian girl entered to the beckoning of the teacher. She had very dark brown hair, and black eyes. Underneath her eyes were bluish purple bags, which told everyone that the amount of sleep she received was very little. She had on long sleeves and a pair of jeans. Kaya wore glasses, and Cory could see some slight bruising on her left cheek. One of her sleeves drifted up, and Cory noticed the dark blue/black that molted the skin. On top of the bruises was many crooked scars, and a dark burn. Then he recognized something that made him recoil instantly, a lotus flower on her neck, in the same place as Ella's.

"Kaya, can you please introduce yourself?" the teacher tried to tell her.

In a quiet voice that Cory could barely hear she told the class, "Hello, my name is Kaya, I am 16 years old. I have lived in Russia since I was 7 years old. I don't remember anything from before that."

The teacher tried to prod her into saying more, but Kaya must have been quite shy because she answered in only a short sentence or two. The teacher, sensing that this situation was slowly becoming awkward, asked the class to introduce themselves to Kaya. Cory stood up, and walked to Kaya.

"Hello Kaya, my name is Cory Grisauld, it nice to meet you," he told her in a tightly controlled voice.

She visibly flinched, and her small eyes widened. Cory could see that Kaya was having some sort of recollection, some sort of memory or order, but then Kaya composed her emotions and in a monotone said, "Its nice to meet you, Cory." She glanced up, and Cory saw that her dark eyes had hardened into endless black pits, almost as if she had buried her conscience and lost all thought.

Throughout the rest of the class, Cory couldn't help but let his eyes drift over to Kaya's seat; she sat rather awkwardly, as if everything touching her was a needle. She would twitch several times and her expressions would vary from anger to an unreadable mask. Her eyes stayed straight on the board, as if the class vaguely intrigued her, but wasn't worthy of her knowledge.

The teacher asked a question pertaining to how or why the colonists of the Japanese settled in certain places. When nobody could answer, the teacher took an initiative to involve Kaya in the class.

"Kaya, would you mind sharing your opinion of this topic?" the teacher asked.

Kaya looked down, and almost seemed to be avoiding the teacher's gaze. When she looked up her face had come into the mask, and her voice was monotonous. Without cracking another expression, she proceeded to answer the teachers question as if she was reading out of wikipedia or a dictionary. "Is that correct?" Kaya asked the teacher as she gave the answer.

"Kaya, very good, you are dead on, almost quoting the answer in a whole," the teacher replied. To Cory, the teacher almost seemed astounded and taken aback.


	2. Chapter 1 - Kaya

_**Hey guys I know I've been gone a hella long time, but school and depression got in the way. Well now I'm back, fantastic (hopefully as ever) and ready to fill your minds with the insanity called my mind. Enjoy Chapter 1**_

_Chapter 1_

_Kaya_

Ten years ago I'd woken up in Russia, nearly dead, and with tears streaming down my face, or so I've been told. My home has been at the Moscow Genetic Transplant and Training Facility or MGTT Facility for most of my known life. According to Maya (my doctor), I had arrived in a poorly dog crate, barely padded, and with little insulation. The agent who delivered me was a radical idealist; he wasn't even supposed to bring anyone back from his mission, but there I came. I have no recollection of what happened in the first seven years of my life and my memories of some parts of the MGTT Facility were suppressed for my own good, whatever that means.

When I was first seen, I had nearly black hair, small brown eyes, misshapen shoulders, and an innocent smile. Now, when I look in the mirror, I only see a reflection of emptiness. My coarse black bangs cover the high arch of my forehead, and frame my round but bony face. I am thin and wiry, but in the mirror it looks like I've been through battles as I have numerous scars dotting my body. I'd like to think I was born with them, but I remember each training day where I'd received these scars.

When I'd finally woken up from my trip to Moscow, I have seen the pictures of me. I had a fractured spine, had several concussions, a dislocated shoulder, and both legs were broken in several places. Maya says that when she saw me, she had thought I was dead. My eyes had turned completely black, due to coagulated blood. Every time I look at my pictures, I have a recollection of sever pain, a sense of loss, and the single emotion I've always possessed, hate.

For the next few years of my life, I have been told I was in a coma, but I suspect that may be why my memories have been suppressed. It isn't my place to question what happened, and honestly I don't care what happened, as long as I am alive today. I must have undergone many surgeries, since when my memories start again, I can remember being able to move freely, and better than before. I also had a weird patch of skin on the side of my neck that a small splotch of silvery sheen could be made out if one looked close enough.

At the age of 10, I was to begin my training at the facility. Maya had to leave me, I don't know why, but she suddenly disappeared on night. She was my only friend in that world; now that she was gone, I had to look for my savior, and I found him just in the nick of time.

Originally I was assigned by the higher ups to a man whose code name was Desert. My name had not yet been required, throughout the years before this, I was always called subject 18, and I've never had a real name that I know of.

I stayed with Desert for two years before I got transferred to a different section. Desert was kind on the outside, but as I learned, he was a cruel bastard through his inner core of his body.

Desert was 6'4", he had dark hair, and it was always cut in a straight military buzz cut style. His muscles were well toned, and he had this rough style around him. He was a sadist, and barely even saw me as a person. He used me, like a tool. I remembered killing, killing so many. I had a metal collar, and he'd choke me if something was going wrong. The worst was he had some sort of power on him. His eyes would empty, and my collar would heat up, scalding my neck and arms where the shackles were. It never left marks, but kept me obedient. I still vividly remember the first time that we went on a mission together.

It was august, and the heat was sweltering. I remember having the dense nylon clothing sticking to my body and just the ever constant buzz of all the insects which circled us. Training was what Desert called it, but to me, it was how I earned my underworld name. The Silver Executioner. Not many knew me as such, Silver was what desert decided on. and Desert had always made sure any that were aware of my presence or had seen my face were eliminated. It was his logic. It saved me I guess, since I hadn't yet stuck my contract. It got to a point that the corporate started to wonder if I'd ever make my contract.

My missions never spanned beyond three or four days. I never let them. My job as the asset of the MGTT facility was elimination and execution of any that stood between me and the goal. For me, I didn't really care one way or another. I took my orders like a good soldier, and did whatever was asked. It was my talent. Then my first contract was set.

We were hidden in a jungle area in Africa, and Desert was always absentmindedly not there. If he was, he would be sadistic and beat me for not developing sooner or some other bullshit like that. The target was a child, her name was Amber, a contractor in the service of the MI6 division. nobody really knew her powers, but many said she had the power to control time. Most would say that's completely insane,and that nobody could control time, but in the era of contractors, nothing was impossible.

her gifts were not to be meddled with even though they seemed relatively simple. Desert was dangerously close to having a true emotional attachment to his idea of slaughtering Amber. After all, under orders of MI6 she had been the one who allowed the division to take the squad he had been designated to protect. Even though he was a contractor, his rational mind was able to comprehend pride and shame, barely. He took pride that he was paid the most. Only the payoff ever mattered to him. Rationalize it he always said. Then when Amber and her division took the cargo he had been protecting for the MGTT, he had always had it out when they found themselves butting heads. Rationally they were merely rivals,but they had never truly worked together, as MGTT was not well known by the division of MI6. Then again, Desert was always one of the contractors that walked a tight line. NO contractor ever got out of their price, but some had a small amount of rational thinking that was destroyed, and some even were capable of feeling.

Desert and I had never actively hunted Amber, she just always had a bad habit of interfering in our investigations. All one would see would be a flash of blond hair, and a glimpse of pale skin. According to our investigations, she had these honey coloured eyes, and a very prompt personality much like all of the other contractors. That was my longest mission, nearly spanning a week. Every time Desert though we had gotten close enough to finding her, she would disappear again and the process would have to start over. It was grueling, and we had to rely on Kyle, another contractor able to use the Doll system to tel but just teleport a small group anywhere within the world. We had already made 7 trips around the world, and there still would be a few more before desert and I could accurately predict where Amber would show up again.  
>It wasn't until February when the hunt ended, a Good week and a half of nonstop travelling. It was Kyle that gave out, unable to keep up with the massive amount that his price took out of him. Exhausted, we paused, and that's when all hell broke loose.<p>

It happened in a heart beat. A blue glow surrounded the area, and I felt myself en wrapped in some sort of veil, as if I was stuck in water, but black sludgy water, suffocating. Surprisingly I could still breath. It wasn't until I started feeling my metal collar heat, and then I realized Desert wasn't the cause. I bared my teeth, struggling against the squeezing pressure against my chest. I felt a very cold fingers slip over my eyes, and everything went black.

A voice slipped behind me, where I felt a chill run up my back. It was smooth and hypnotic, a woman's. I could feel her breath along my neck.

"So you've been hunting me?" The voice had iterated. It was then that I could feel the cold metal against my neck, and the hands cover my mouth released. Panic rose in my throat. It was Amber, her golden hair draping down to hips, and her amber eyes daring me to anger her. She held a pronged knife in her hand, with black metal and silver sharpened edges. She licked the blade, not sexually, but just as dangerous as a feral cat.

"Why are you hunting me, either of your ready to answer?" She said, as she turned to Desert, who was similarly restrained. He glowed faintly, blue with the radiation. Yet even as the red reached his pupils, he paled, his face turned red, as if he couldn't breath. Amber turned to someone in the shadows, and I could barely see the faint blue outline that pointed he was a contractor.

"That's enough Sheila, we don't need them dead," she stated with an air of exasperation.

"Yes Amber," came a gravely voice in return, "sorry."

Desert was able to look halfway normal before he was forced to his knees. Amber turned away from me, and faced Desert squarely.

"Do you need me to ask the question again?" She asked sweetly, bordering on the malice.

"Bitch," Desert managed to struggle out before she hit him with an open hand.

"Answer the question, it isn't that difficult, is it?" Amber said amused.

Desert had always been a person to hold his tongue, but the being a contractor prohibited that version. He was still able to insult her, because he knew his life wasn't in balance. When Amber's hand hit him, he snapped, roaring in frustration. His bonds shifted, and it was almost like he had invoked his powers without invoking them. The bonds released around him, and he stumbled to his feet.

"AMBER!" he yelled, screaming furiously. He leaped across the little space, grasping Amber by her neck. She gasped, not ready for the sudden change in events. Then all hell broke loose. The shadow in the background leaped out of the background. It was a woman, with long brown hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a black skin suit made of nylon. At that moment Desert was thrown across the room. His eyes had just started glowing, and it faded within a couple of seconds as he hit the wall. It was a sickening thud, but everything happened in less than a couple of seconds.

Even before the radiation blurred from his skin and his eyes faded, fiery red hot sand sized grains passed through the air, straight to Amber. A couple seconds away from impact the woman threw herself into the path. There was a sizzle of burning flesh and the smell of burnt skin flooded into the small room in which we were kept. Kyle had left, barely in time. The woman hit the ground groaning. Her back was covered with black scorching areas, burnt straight through fabric. Amber glared at the unconscious Desert. Her glowing golden eyes penetrated the very air of the room, and I could feel her anger emanating from her.

"BH45, you dare hurt one of us!" she yelled at Desert, who didn't even react. She stalked across the room, much like a puma with her tail held high. The killing intent was filling the room. She grabbed him by his collar, her adrenalin giving her super human strength. She bared her cold glowing eyes right as his face, and I truly felt her murderous intentions down to my bones. She raised her arm, holding the sharp black steel in the air like a huge dagger.

"Die." she stated clearly.

I have never been emotionally attached to my handler Desert. He wasn't one that I particularly cared for, but he had been my handler for over two years. You think all the abuse that I recieved would have caused me to be happy that he had the opportunity to feel the same pain he inflicted, but just the opposite.

My emotions were a turmoil, instantly changing from anger, to fear, and even to elation. It was like a massive hurricane warping through my soul, and for several moments my emotional landscape completely caused my mind to blank out and me to have no recollection of what happened. Then it occurred. It was instinctual. The surge faded, leaving only the residual darkness, emotionless, truths. To me, there was nothing more comforting then the rational and logic of the situation. I felt power at the tip of my finger tips, and it ripped through my like a chain saw. My flesh tore open, my innards spilling into my mind, and the blue. The everlasting blue that invaded every single part of me exploded into the visual spectrum.

There was no pain, but my body arched unintentionally. Just the mere flow of power through my veins gave me the sensation of freedom, and the sensation of the absolute ability to be in control. My contract was made, no term verified, but the release of power was enormous.

Amber turned toward me. The power had surged forth in less than a few seconds, and her reaction was impressive. I saw Desert raise his eyes, and make eye contact, but it never truly clicked in my head. He smiled, and all I knew is that my training kicked in, and I moved like a cornered animal. Angry at the situation, the burst of the radiation caused my bonds to fall like broken vines. It was instantaneous.

"Drop him Amber," I growled in a low dangerous voice. I clenched my teeth. It wasn't anger that I felt, it was just my goal. Nothing could stop me. She dropped Desert like a rock, turning toward me like a snake about to strike. I could see the faint smile that peppered her face, as if she was happy about something. Some odd thing, that I didn't understand. The only thing I knew was that the woman named Amber was going to die.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys welcome back. Please enjoy. Also google's being a pain so watch out for those spelling errors :P Thank you so much for taking your time to read this. Hope you enjoy!_**

Chapter 2

A harsh growl emitted from my throat, and I felt my fingers grasping for some sort of power. Then everything glowed, and a deep redness swelled into my vision. I felt all of the molecules of water in the air, coming from my breath, inside people. I could feel the tethers binding me to them, allowing me to exercise my complete will and control on each and every molecule. Then I pulled, yanking everything toward me, and sending globs of water at Amber. It was instinctual, but I slowed the very kinetic energy of the atoms, bringing it to the freezing point, and shaped them at Amber. The razor sharp icicles spiraled through the air. But then, everything froze. Even for just a second, Amber glowed with the radiation from above and a deep red came from the center of her pupils. She put on this absurd grin, of feral joy, and turned around.

"Its you," I heard her direct toward me, almost as if in a telepathic range. I didn't even see her mouth move. Then, before my very eyes, she disappeared, gone without a trace. It wasn't a teleporation, it was something more. Teleporting releases energy and the presence of those who teleported linger slightly. This was an absolute disappearance, nearly impossible, but only able to accomplish with time.

"February, damn you," Desert snarled as he staggered to his feet. Then he turned to me.

I had collapsed to the ground, shaking. The power that had flown through me was incredible, leaving a mere empty shell. I felt as if all of my energy had flown with it. My muscles could barely move. I'd heard the contractors that worked with my agency talk about what if felt like to have a price. Something they had to pay in order to gain their superhuman attributes. They always said it was a need or desire, or that it just happened. One of them I'd known had to sing the same rhythm three of four times, just because he knew instinctively that he must fulfill his pact.

I'd heard what happened to contractors who didn't pay their price. They suffered, and their own powers destroyed them. Well, most contracts destroy the user. Some age, some grow younger, and some are destined to lose their bodies. Some even go crazy.

There was once a contractor that paid her price by having a down time, but this didn't feel like it. I knew my power was still with me, just that, I was tired. My guess is that the energy that surged through me had left me week, for the moment. I had no idea what my contract would entail, just that something was going to happen.

"Get up," Desert barked, kicking me like a downed dog. The pain it caused was nothing from the brief hint of anger that flew through me. I was a contractor now, not one of his dolls to play with. I guess he was just paying his price though. He was the type that needed to hurt someone. Being the only one in the room, rationally I had to help him with his price.

"Desert," I said passively as I rose to a sitting position, "I don't feel a price."

"That was you with the ice and water wasn't it?" he asked while staring me in the eyes, dark with fury.

"I think so. I remember it, I don't feel a need to do anything at the moment."

He stood up, and offered me a hand. Maybe it was a sign of respect, or maybe he was just being sarcastic. I grabbed it, feeling his calloused finger tips.

"You'll find it some time or later," he said dangerously, "Now isn't the best time to worry about this. We've been waiting for you to awaken,"

In the distance, my acute hearing started picking up the noises of rotor, some sort of helicopter was coming. Its rotating blades slicing through the air, creating deep rhythmic tones that settled me comfortingly.

"Shouldn't we find cover Sir?" I asked him hesitantly. Nobody bothered checking if a contractor should be killed. Being on exposed ground never helped, even when surrounded by extreme layers of deep jungle.

"No, that's our ride out of here Silver." he said. It was different, he'd never called me by my name before. It was always 18, or some other insulting name. He had a knack for creating offensive names to call me, but Silver was the name I received. Pride welled in me, and we waited silently till the helicopter was able to arrive.

When I'd returned to the new facility, it was through a new perspective. A man in black greeted us, he looked important, someone that could possibly influence. me. not really that I had a choice though my metal collar was till securely around my neck. I walked stoically through the white sterile hallways. My sharp eyes recognized the angles of the rooms, and the general floor plan. It had been eons since I had tried escaping. It never ended well, the facility was so well guarded.

Desert murmured something to the man in black, and he turned to me, as if he was looking me over. I didn't catch much of his conversation. I had been trained to look the other way when the authorities were involved. They had always been like a god to me, determining my fate. Not that anything like a god existed, but they were the ones that controlled me. For now.

The man wiped his sweaty forehead with a little too pale of a hand, successfully covering his face. I guess Desert had threatened him about something. Knowing him, it was his pay that was concerning Desert. Now that I was a half contractor, he had realized that maybe he couldn't control me anymore. The man continued walking, and strode in front of the small entourage that served as my protection. Not so much for my protection though, more for the protection of others. I after all was Silver. Merciless killer. I'd been known for snapping on occasion. Something I wasn't proud of, but on the hardest days, some had just set me off. Knowing ly, even if I was set off, they were armed with the ability to activate my collar.

I kept walking, and we turned left, our silent footsteps padding through the darkened halls. Further and further we went, until I realized they weren't taking me to my cell. We passed by the cell blocks, four floors beneath the entrance of the facility. I peered into the holding facility, the people who lived there, me included all had dirty faces, and dead eyes. Some I knew were contractors and I could hear them raving. Others were dolls, and some were human. Most of them were contained in the white washed walls of a 10 x 10 foot cell.

When you were in holding, you had three meals. In the morning they would come with a bar, or whatever your regiment required you to have. Being a useful asset I was the one that received the best. I fed true protein and consisted on a diet aimed toward my continued success in the physical motions of life.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hello nice amazing people. Due to NaNoWritMo, i've just been cranking these out. I think a long lull might be needed though WARNING MAY BE SOME TRIGGERS IN THIS 3 thank you for reading!**_

Chapter 3

I had always lived in a larger room, only 12 x 12, but the extra 4 feet were like a blessing. They let me do my exercises without screwing up. I also was allowed more time outside of the cells. It was block D, the one that held the usual, and sometimes the most dangerous. Occasionally I'd bounce around from the A-C blocks. This was merely in order when something had happened in my room. Even though it had a fully steel door, and multitudes of electronic locks, there were certain occasions that someone seeking revenge in the facility got in, and that always made my room extremely messy. It was to be expected I guess, I mean I was sentenced to eliminate any that were not useful. And my facility had combined quarters. Emotions had always been something that entrapped me as no matter who I killed, there was always someone else who required to be eliminated due to their emotional attachments to that person. Either way, they always ended up splattered somewhere on my room walls.

The only place I refused to go was the E cells. Designed for ultimate control, they were located at the very base of the facility. Gaping black pits, you could feel the wind rise up from it, and you just had to wonder what lay beneath. The E cells were pure hell. Glass like force fields hung right in the center of the circular hole, held up only by a single chain. There was no escape from them. Try to, and you were splattered like a pancake against the floor. Nobody knew in the facility how deep it was. As I passed by them, I heard the screams. They haunted me.

We went down a floor, passing through the observation deck of the E cells, barely anyone was contained there. No screams floated up that time, the pitch black of the cell was absolute, and the only feeling you could get was the wind flowing up through the holes in the flooring.

The hallway we were in came to an abrupt end. A single elevator stood in front of me, some what like a massive doorway into the abyss. The doors were bronze, covered by some sort of Plexiglas. It looked like the same material that made my collar. It was burning a little bit, in reaction to the door, as if the two metals were calling to each other. My guard pressed the button, A metallic glint and a spark ran through the door, and I followed in through all the different pathways that it took.

There was a small ding that echoed into the nearly silent hallway apart from shuffling of the guards boots against the cold tile. The doors slid open with a hiss, and I felt some sort of a presence bellow. The head guard pulled a card key out of his pocket, and efficiently swiped it into the reader. The elevator let off a little amount of noise, and some odd gears seemed to be turning. We jerked into movement, and the only think I could stare at was the number flowing up and up form I to VI to X and then further and further. Every time I thought it might stop, it just kept going as if we were heading to the top of the world.

It must have been at least 30 floors before the elevator decided to slow. My relief was eminent; I never had truly like anything metal. It made my collar burn, and that in turn made me get nervous and jumpy. My eyes would dark around, looking for any sign of life. Then the doors flew open, into a glass room.

The glass was darkened, giving the room a true sense of darkness. You could still see outside of it and glimpse at the surroundings. We were high in the air, and I could almost see the curvature of the world. It was as if I had been transported into heaven. The only regret is that it lacked my only way in order to escape the prison I was in. There were no other building around, nothing would soften the ground if I barreled through the glass.

"Don't even try it," Desert said roughly, as his hand tightened around my shoulder. As my handler he had been standing behind me the whole time. His nails exerted pressure, causing me to submit to him, as the more powerful one. I let my tensed shoulders relax and accepted the pain as my punishment for even having the thoughts in my head. Impassive, I was ushered into a room. Black and sterile, there was nothing there. Just a small grey covering, barely passing as a dress. Behind it hung manacles, and I winced involuntarily. I'd hated being locked up, and the collar was enough to drive me absolutely insane.

The guards had left me and Desert alone in the room, the single glowing light shining above me. It provided barely enough light for me to get a small sense of where I was. This black room suddenly started rising. I gulped, another elevator.

"Strip. and change into that," Desert ordered me. I had been used so much, I didn't even care. I turned to him so he could undo the zipper heading down the back of my neck and to the crevice in my back. The sound of the zipping was the only sound, and I shrugged out of my suit, my copper skin merely reflecting the light. Desert still behind me, I walked to the rack, and picked up the grey cloth, the mark that I was less than everyone. I waited for Desert to come fasten it to my back, and for him to loosen the collar.

His footsteps echoed into the dark room, and I was at a loss of what to do. I waited for him, and hear the clink of what I thought were the keys. He grabbed me by the throat, lightly but rough enough that I knew he didn't want any misbehavior.I waited for him to undo the collar, but to my surprise I felt metal on my wrists, and felt them tighten.

"NO!" I struggled to escape. The cold metal went hot,and I felt it burn into my flesh.

"I'm telling you. Don't. " he breathed into my ear as I whimpered and tried to struggle away from the seeming large nail that was running its way up my neckline. I instinctively arched my back. I was like a cat, in certain places things would cause a distinct reaction from me. I mewled, a small sign of my submission to Desert. He was always the one in control. Even with my newfound powers, He knew me far too well and far too much psychological control over me for me to do anything against him.

I gritted my teeth, and held my ground as my uniform unfurled beneath me. I could feel the cold hard metal scraping against my wrists. I knew that by the time they were removed, my hands would be chafed, and sore. All we had to do is wait.

The lights flashed on, and they revealed the high arched ceiling and the glass Windows. My pupils dilated from the dark burned with the sudden light flooding into my eyes like a fire. I flinched, it was so unexpected it even triggered my fight or flight instincts.

Desert held his hand on my shoulder, controlling. and I was straight. There were people lining the balconies which overlooked the room we were in. The glass was reflective, I could barely see their shadows though the glass. Instead, I saw something else. The ground was dotted with speckles of dried blood. The tile was stained red. This was no debrief. This was the interrogation room.

Suddenly all of the signals made sense, from the clothing, to the way everyone was somber. They knew I was a contractor now, so they did something completely illogical, I would never guess. It seemed even Desert had no idea about it at all either.

The man in black stood up, and walked lightly over to the side. Before Desert could jump after him, a force field, much like those in block E flew up, and I let out a growl of frustration. The people around the glass circle suddenly snapped to attention, and my guards, or more, our guards tensed up, expecting a reaction from either me or Desert. They hadn't even bothered checking if their rifles were loaded, meaning they had been filled with the tranquilizing darts for the longest time.

"BH 45, stand at attention," a voice called over the intercom. I had turned just in time to see a man, with dark black hair stride out of a side door from the room. His voice echoed throughout the glass ceiling majestically.

Desert froze, uncertain of what to do. His instinct must have been screaming to run, but what had he done. The rational decision was just to play along. Instead of lashing out, Desert stood straighter than ever. He held his head up and released me to stand by myself.

"I'm sorry of the lack of preparation on our part, we were not expecting your watch to wake for some time," the man said staring at me. Desert turned to grab a quick glimpse at me in my shackles.

Desert's eyes glinted darkly as if they were suggesting something obscene.

"Neither was I to be frank," he stated feigning ignorance.

The man looked at Desert for a split second, and they seemed to have some kind of communication. Both then looked up, held their eye contact. I narrowed my eyes, wondering what was going on. Why was this so important. Wasn't it a good thing that I had become a contractor?

The man with the dark hair turned toward me, and I noticed that he had deep blue almost green eyes. They glinted with some sort of hidden anger or feeling, but that was all I received from him.

"18, its your time, you seem to have awoken," he said in a distinct monotone.

"My name is Silver," I corrected him, angry that he was trying to dehumanize me again. He would not succeed, I had already found my inner person.

"Is that what you call yourself?" he asked, bored as ever. He nodded to someone in the distance, and I heard the rumble of chains. What was happening? I wondered just in time. My eyes flashed with confusion, and the man merely sadistically grinned. Suddenly there was something hard that hit the back of my knees.

My balance had never been good, and I fell to the floor, straight on my face. Someone put their boot on my head, forcing my cheek into the tile, humiliating me. I glared at the man. How dare he.

"Oh I'm sorry dear, I'd forgotten my introductions," he said as he stalked closer to me. My hands were still stuck to my back, and the most I could do was to bare my teeth like a rabid. He knelt right in front of me, and stared me in the eyes. I raised mine in responds as a challenge. Then suddenly the wind was knocked out of my as some unknown person walked up to me and hit me squarely in the stomach with his boot. Still being stepped on, my body flexed, and I attempted to curl up into the fetal position, but I was still held down.

He stared at me with his cold impassive eyes. I winced in pain, the aspect of the kick still cycling through me. A small growl escaped my throat. Suddenly he glowed, he too was a contractor, but somehow he was important enough that he didn't have to run. I felt the chains behind my back break, but the cuffs remained. A force lifted me in the air, and I was stuck in my knees with my hands limp and incapable of movement.

I spit out blood, the stuff that had welled up since the boot had stood over me. It landed in a red glob, right next his nicely cleaned leather shoes. I let out a snort, pathetic. I missed. Furious, the man stood, and I caught a glimpse of Desert in the background grinning like a furious animal. I couldn't help myself, and I let an evil grin come to my face, and plaster itself over my sickeningly angry eyes. Yet the man's impassive face stared right at me, and he glowed again.

My wrists were suddenly caught in some sort of a vice, and the metal tightened over my bones. I gritted my teeth as they closed tighter and tighter over the weakened bones in my hand.

"I am Count Vander, 18, Silver, I'm your master. And I demand respect!" he barked out at me. Despite the pain and even my rational thinking, I decided that nobody would master me.

"I don't accept you, I never will!" I managed to struggle out before the manacle on my right wrist snapped some bone in my arm. The pain was unbearable, causing torment throughout my whole body. I let out a small whimper scream noise, silently gasping for air, trying not to show how much pain I was in.

Then it happened again, my instincts took over. And I exploded. The heat rose from inside of me, and the water appeared out of thin air, ready to do my bidding. I growled and tried to ignore my screaming wrist. The water crept up behind him, and the guards barely had time to give in a warning. It hit him in the back of the head, and I imagined icicles sprouting from his chest. Before my water even had a chance to freeze, a fist collided with my face, and something hit my broken arm. I cried out and the force holding me up forced me to stand upright.

Barely conscious due to the amount of pain flooding through my body having to hang from a broken wrist I struggled, and was knocked out of my trance. The blue light dissipated, leaving me feel hurt and broken inside, and unable to muster any more strength.

The man barely survived I thought, and he had one of my ice daggers buried all the way through his arm. His eyes didn't even reflect it, and he passively yanked the icicle through his arm, without flinching. It would have been painful, but he treated it as if he was wiping off a bug or sewing a piece of fabric. I could tell he felt it, because his face was flushed, and his eyes only reflected his anger.

"You. Are. Mine," he got out in loud short words.

Barely coherent, he leaned over and ripped the outfit I had on, the grey skin fighting dress down the front. In some animistic rage, he came, and plunged his teeth into the skin on top of my left shoulder.

His teeth weren't sharpened, but he used so much muscle to clamp down on the muscle. I felt it, the skin give in. It wasn't sexual, it was a marking, and I was helpless to do anything but scream. Even before a sound escaped my mouth, some thing burned on the back of my right shoulder, and I saw Desert. He was holding a branding iron, and pressing it deep into my skin. With the combined pain, I only had a chance to look at Desert and use my eyes to plead with him. Help me I asked, but he didn't register anything. Then I fell into dark oblivion.


End file.
